


Damn Adipose

by banafofool



Series: Chubby Derek Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Derek, M/M, People are Assholes, Top Stiles Stilinski, short little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banafofool/pseuds/banafofool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are soul mates, which they're both ecstatic about. The only problem is Derek is sort of insecure about everything because he may be a little bit chubby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Adipose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Come talk to me on Tumblr- I'm a loser in need of friends. Also I take prompts if you want.   
> sterekwhateven.tumblr.com

They'd figured out that they were mates months ago. Or, more accurately, Derek figured it out and tried to hide it from Stiles. He'd suspected for a while at least, and never said anything.  He'd known though when they were in chemistry- Stiles had actually been saying something really interesting, something Derek had forgotten by now- but Harris had immediately shot him down. And then proceeded to call Stiles an idiot unworthy of his time. 

Derek knew the second that he felt anger swelling in his chest, fists clenching uncontrollably, that Stiles was his soul mate, and he was completely willing to get detention for yelling at Harris for even speaking to Stiles. It was honestly a bit of a blur; adrenaline had his fingers shaking, but Derek had stood up from the back of the room where he likes to hide in his books, and yelled at Harris. He'd been sent away immediately to the principle's, and for all his bravado, Derek still couldn't meet Stiles' shocked gaze as he shuffled out of the room. 

Apparently Stiles had known too when he showed up not five minutes later, stumbling though the principle's door after Derek. He'd smiled and said, "I couldn't let you be the only ballsy soul mate in this relationship, could I?"

Derek had blushed so hard he thought he might tip over from the lack of blood everywhere else in his body. They'd been together ever since, that first week spent flirting and getting to know each other in detention after school. Derek knew a whole lot about Stiles already- knew he was a jock, on the lacrosse team, knew he was best friends with Scott, Allison, Danny, Lydia, and pretty much everyone popular and beautiful at the school. Derek knew that Stiles' mom had died, and it made him ache to think about his soul mate spending every anniversary of her death alone. 

But Derek let Stiles tell him all of it just because he enjoyed hearing it from Stiles himself, occasional bouts of rambling and off track ideas and theories blending into the weaving of Derek's soul mate. Derek could listen to Stiles talk for the rest of his life and it would never be enough. But there was one last thing that Derek knew, and it kept him grounded; Derek was no where near good enough for his soul mate. 

Derek knew logically that it didn't matter- they were after all soul mates. But Derek couldn't help but look at Stiles and notice their differences; Stiles was lean and fit, _beautiful._ He had amber eyes that made Derek blush from the attention and moles that needed tracing with Derek's tongue. Derek though- Derek was chubby, love handles marring his sides, a small, but pronounced belly stretching against his jeans. He wasn't huge or anything, and he was still pretty muscular. But he was no where near as beautiful or good as Stiles. 

And that was why, after several months of dating, they had not one had sex. Both still being extremely horny teenagers, this was a dilemma. And however much chafing was going on from all the jerking off, Derek still couldn't bring himself to be fully naked in front of Stiles. And this was just another way of Stiles being the greatest person alive- he never once said anything about it, never once looked disappointed, never once pushed for more. That made Derek's heart sing, until a seemingly normal Thursday at school.

Derek had been getting his books from his locker, trying to text Stiles at the same time about accidentally walking in on Harris taking a dump earlier, when Jackson had appeared at his side. Derek could feel his stomach sink as Jackson sneered at him. "So I know you and Stilinski are soul mates or whatever, but fate has a cruel sense of humor, huh? I mean, Stilinski isn't anything special, sure, but you? Come on Derek, give us a moo." 

Derek could feel his fists clenching, unshed tears burning the back of his eyes as he refused to give Jackson a response. But Jackson kept going, unfazed by Derek's distressed silence. ".. I mean, when you guys go out for dinner, do you end up buying three meals so you  can have two and Stilinski can get more than your scraps? No wonder you guys aren't having sex-" Derek's fist cracks against the resistance of Jackson's jaw, but it's Jackson that makes the louder crack as Derek sees a bit of broken tooth fly from his mouth. Derek watches as Jackson falls into the lockers, blood running in small droplets down his chin.

And of course- _of course-_  that was when Stiles showed up, immediately going to Derek's side, asking what the fuck had happened. Derek shrugged him off, storming away without his bag or his books, needing to get away from this shitty moment forever. Adrenaline blurring his surroundings, he walked straight out of the building and to his car without so much as looking at another person. Derek had gotten to his car, not even knowing where he was going to go. He shrugged, deciding to simply go home.

Derek's mom was waiting for him, probably having gotten a call from the school. Talia watched as her son walked miserably from his car, looking straight at the ground as if it could make things better. She met him silently at the door, pulling him into a hug as he finally let a few tears slip loose. She shushed him, rubbing his back in soothing circles as she pulled him inside and into the kitchen. 

They finally made it to the kitchen table, Derek slumped in a chair looking defeated and morose. Leaving him for a brief second, Derek's mom got a two cups of what was probably tea, and brought them back to the table, going to Derek's side. Looking at the tea, Derek remembers his mom's saying- _Tea can make everything better._ Despite that, Derek continued to cry- nothing dramatic, but tears fell as he remembered Jacksons words, leaving his soul mate- leaving _Stiles,_ as he had stomped out of the school. Then the thought of what Jacksons words meant to him- maybe Stiles was fine that they weren't having sex because he didn't want to have sex with someone like Derek- made the tears come just a little bit harder. Derek muffled them in his mom's shoulder, her hands never stopping their soothing path across his back. 

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually," Talia whispered to her son, still never ceasing the rhythm on his back. She listened to Derek sniffle quietly, collecting himself, before he sits up and away from her. 

"It's just that... I'm not good enough for Stiles, mom. He- he's so much better than me, and he's _beautiful_. And I'm just. I'm this." Derek gestured to himself, feeling the harsh burn of tears in his throat once again. Holding it back, he continued to talk to his mom, explaining about Jackson, how Stiles and Derek haven't gone very far yet, about leaving Stiles there. It comes out sounding like a confession, and briefly Talia Hale considers smacking her favorite son upside the head. 

"You idiot. God, I mean, yes, go you for punching that asshole Whittmore. We can run over his mail box or something later. But honey, you're not fat. You're not ugly. You're perfect, and if anyone can see that it's Stiles. He's your soul mate, and even if I didn't already know due to you running around and yelling it that first week- he's gone on you. You obviously don't see the way he looks at you- like you're to be cherished. Actually the way you look at him," Talia feels pride for her son sticking up for himself, but also immense sadness at his view of himself. "Go and talk to Stiles- he's the one who called me, by the way, and he said he'd be home all day if you needed him. Go and see him you idiot."

Feeling himself smile at his mom's faux insult, Derek gets up from the table and pulls her into a hug. They stood there like that until she pushes him away, gesturing at the door and his car. He goes, driving straight to Stiles' and before he knew it, he's standing outside the Stilinski house, trying to come up with something to say as he hears Stiles coming to the door. The door flew open, and Derek was pulled inside eagerly, before Stiles closed the door and then pushed him away. 

Derek starts talking as soon as he can, trying to make Stiles understand, "Stiles please, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there and been as rude as I was and I just, I punched Jackson because he's an asshole, nothing new there." Derek stops, unsure of how to continue, suddenly feeling so small.

Stiles smiles at him softly, "You don't need to be sorry, and by the way, that was one of the greatest punches I've ever seen from down a school hallway. And Jackson probably deserved it. But can you tell me what happened? All of it?" Stiles' voice sounds small and unsure, and Derek feels the desperate need to make it better. Before he can start though, Stiles pulls him upstairs and into his bedroom, until they're both sitting on Stiles' bed. Stiles makes a swinging hand gesture that Derek assumes to mean _keep going._

"Jackson just talked about how I'm not good enough for you." Derek tries to keep it simple, but as usual, Stiles sees straight through him, narrowing his eyes, looking outraged. 

"Why the hell wouldn't you be good enough for me? Derek you're the best thing to ever happen to me-"

"I'm fat. And we haven't had sex. And I thought that this would just be an obligation for you because I'm just not good enough for you Stiles. You deserve so much more, and I understand if you don't want me because-"

Derek is interrupted by Stiles clumsily smashing his lips against Derek. Honestly, the kiss could've been more accurately described as a low-key headbut. Derek trails his hand up and cradles Stiles' head, softening the kiss, easing them both into something gentler and sweeter. Stiles makes an appreciative noise and pushes Derek down on the bed until they're both horizontal, Stiles on top of Derek. They're both still virgins- never once having touched anyone but each other. 

Stiles pants agaisnt Derek's mouth as their hips begin to roll into each others, "You have no idea, no fucking clue- I've wanted this for so long, wanted you. You're gorgeous, and so fucking hot. Der." 

Derek arches as Stiles' words make him even more debauched. Clothes come off in a flurry of motion, only ever parting their mouths when they need to pull something off. Derek whines his in his throat when they're both finally naked, Stiles on top of him, all around him. "Is this okay," Stiles asks quietly, holding up lube that Derek wasn't aware existed in this room until now. Derek nods an gulps in his throat softly as he spreads his legs, holding them apart at his knees for Stiles to fit in between. Stiles curses loudly as he looks at Derek, spilling lube everywhere as he tries to lube up his fingers. 

Derek knows that he's loose- like he said, jerking off a lot, and last night he indulged himself. He stiffens slightly though as he feels Stiles just softly _gazing_ at him. Stiles glares at him for a second before reverently kissing Derek's belly, keeping his lubed hand next to Derek's ass. Stiles then shifts up so he can gently nip at Derek's soft sides, kissing the ache he leaves behind. When Stiles finally makes his way to Derek's chest, and then his lips, Derek feels a finger push slowly inside of him. 

Derek arches, one finger not enough as he rolls his hips slowly against the intrusion. Stiles smirks against their lips and pushes another finger in, curling them upwards in hopes of finding Derek's sweet spot. It takes some prodding  and a little more lube, but Stiles eventually finds the right angle, forcing a cry from Derek. Stiles rolls his fingers gently in and out, aiming for that spot every time. 

Still panting into each other's mouths, Stiles can feel his cock twitch at every little whine and noise spilling out of Derek. The obscene squelch of his fingers pushing in and out make him want to take Derek, to claim him, but he pulls back searching Derek's face. 

Derek gives a small, private smile and nods. Stiles slips on a condom that he stole from Scott, and pushes in with one smooth thrust. Derek groans, long and low as he's filled more than his fingers ever could manage. He feels complete, and right, and eventually desperate as he begins to rock back and forth. Stiles curses, and pulls back before pushing back in quickly. Meeting each other thrust for thrust, it's over fast. Derek wonders if soul mates make sex even more amazing- Stiles is rubbing against Derek's prostate with every thrust, making Derek's eyes roll back. Stiles can feel every tight pull of Derek's hole and realizes this about to be over fast. 

Stiles makes a grab for Derek's leaking cock, stripping it fast and hard to match the rhythm of Stiles' hips. Derek sobs as he comes, his come hitting his and Stiles' chest as he arches his back until it's off the bed. Stiles feels Derek tighten, milking his orgasm out of him. Stiles whines into the crook of Derek's neck and shoulder as he spills inside of Derek. 

Panting, Stiles pulls out, pulling off the condom and throwing it to the general vicinity of the trash can. Then Stiles rolls Derek onto his side and slides in behind him. Derek feels perfect- he's in a haze of muted pleasure and satisfaction as the high wears off. He doesn't even stiffen or feel panic when Stiles fits his arms around Derek's middle, slowly rubbing his belly.

They fall asleep like that, and then wake up like that when they hear loud curses from the door way, and then the Sheriff walking away quickly, trying to burn the mental image from his brain forever. Derek laughs so hard that a few tears slip through, and Stiles' cheeks turn the brightest red Derek had ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I pretty much read all the chubby Derek au's that I can find, but they're aren't many, so I tried. Don't hate me. Also, again LIKE ALWAYS, sorry for typos.


End file.
